


You could have been immortal

by Suede_sarcasm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Avi (the adventure zone) - Freeform, Avi - Freeform, Avi has a Big gay Feeling, Johan (the adventure zone) - Freeform, Johan the bard - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attacks, Spoilers for Ep 58, Spoilers for finale, i think???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suede_sarcasm/pseuds/Suede_sarcasm
Summary: For Avi the apocalypse wasn’t the end of the world.





	You could have been immortal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what i'm doing? This is my first fic and honestly i'm only posting this to have SOMETHING in my profile. So you know....Yolo. 
> 
> Spoilers, Duh. JohAvi Angst.

For Avi the apocalypse wasn’t the end of the world. As thick black tendrils of shimmering opalescent material ushered monsters into their world and things crashed around them, Avi knew their world had already ended. Because you see, As Avi barred the doors to the hanger overlooking the quad where Magnus, and Team sweetflips were currently fighting a tar stained bear, a light passed through them, First a green light, Then a blue light. 

In that moment Avi learned what this force assailing his home, His plane, The engineer learned what this force was. The hunger, but that wasn’t the end. Because now he knew what was destroying his home and how. But more importantly, a pit opened in his stomach, This song, this music that filled the air around him and accompanied this revelatory light, He recognized it. He remembered nights spent in the void fish's rotunda listening to the gentle plucking of violin strings as Johan worked effortlessly to compose a new meal for Fischer. Johan was the best bard in the world and that wasn’t Avi bragging about his lover that was an inalienable fact. 

Avi knew in that moment something was horribly, horrifyingly wrong. For Fischer to willingly re-broadcast a piece Avi knew would never see the light of day again. Forever forgotten. For this song to be playing in this moment as the world ended around him. Johan had to be hurt, or worse. 

Avi stumbled through his hanger, yes, his hanger. The place where he belonged and thrived. He made his way over to the cannon responsible for taking bureau members planetside. and began furiously typing on a panel. Avi was fighting through tears to proposition the cannon to turn itself towards the fight outside. His thought occupied by The song, By Johan. 

Their first date had been an accident. No not accident because that implies that Johan had not asked Avi out and it just happened to turn romantic. In Fact the opposite had been True, Johan had indeed 100 percent asked Avi out to the fantasy starbucks at 11pm. Avi had just been to caught up in tinkering with his latest invention and didn’t realize that Johan was Asking him out as more than Coworkers in need of that sweet caffeinated release only Felicity Wilds Espresso could provide. So they went and chatted and learned about each other and sure enough, When they went to part ways it was that nervous deep voice Johan had that called attention to Avi’s misstep. Johan proclaimed he’d love to go out again some time and Avi’s Olive skin flushed red, realizing his mistake a moment to late, but this would not be their last date. 

Their second date, was interrupted by what Avi now knows was the rebroadcasting of the music from the lagado conservatory. During the harvest festival, you know the one, Avi and Johan Sat at the top of the ferris wheel nervously holding hands as they looked out over the crowd below. It was never the gay thing that bothered either of them. After all the bureau was an open environment to be whoever you were, as long as you weren’t a rogue wizard bent on destroying the world. No For either, or both, it was about knowing that there was someone else they’d be willing to hold hands with. Johan had gone out on a big limb inviting Avi to this unicorn horn deep frying, shit carnival. Avi had never thought about romance past the theoretical magical application of manipulating emotions. Their second date, they went planetside to the Rozen district of Neverwinter, In the glow of some rare bioluminescent mushrooms they admitted they liked each other, and it only happened more from there.

The surprise picnic Johan had brought to the hanger for Avi one day. The countless nights Avi swaddled Johan in a blanket because the bard passed out over sheet music in the voidfish’s chambers. Nights of Avi cradling Johan in his arms after the latter woke up from nightmares. The couple building love and Trust, an unbreakable bond the hunger was trying to take from them and Avi wasn’t having it. You would have to rip his still beating heart from his chest to take what was precious from him. 

You see there’s magic in a bard’s song, some call it inspiration, It tells the listener what they need to hear when they need to hear it. And as Avi pointed the cannon at the visage of the Royal wolf and blew them backwards off the moonbase, The inspiration came through in the form of three words. Phrased and framed in Johan’s voice that drifted Lazily through Avi’s ears. Reminiscent of the sleepy afternoons they spent on the Quad, Johan’s head in Avi’s lap, Avi playing with Johan’s curly hair. The inspiration Avi received was Johan saying

“I love you.”


End file.
